Only You
by AmberOz
Summary: Ryley gets trapped in the That 70s Show universe. I'm no good at summaries but it's good so read! rated t for now


**Only You**

**Chapter 1**

Twenty year old Ryley Bennett sat on her couch anxiously awaiting the series finale of her favourite show, That 70's Show. The show had been on for 8 years and she had been obsessed with it since it started. She knew all the characters and their backgrounds, and she had seen every episode, including the interviews and specials they had to promote the show. Her family and friends constantly criticized her for her obsession but she didn't care. She was in love with the show and when she heard it was ending she started to cry.

"I can't believe it's ending! I don't know what I'll do, I'll miss it so much" Ryley cried to herself.

Nobody was home and that's the way Ryley liked it on Wednesdays when the new episodes were on. Her family always made it seem like all she did was sit on her ass and watch TV, but that just wasn't true. She worked most days and most nights she spent with her friends.

Her friends all adored her for her long dark hair and blue eyes, and not to mention her sense of style. Sometimes Ryley would think of herself as Jackie Burkhart, the snobby, conceited cheerleader that was on her favourite show. Sometimes her friends called her Jackie because of how much her and the character were alike.

A storm was settling over the town in which Ryley lived, and she prayed that it would not effect her program. Ryley started to watch the show, pretty much crying the whole time, and it was at the end when her favourite character Eric Forman came onto the screen that Ryley jumped and cheered. Eric had been in Africa the whole eighth season. She cried again when Eric kissed his long time "love of his life", Donna Pinciotti. Ryley did not much care for Donna. She though Donna was manipulative and selfish, especially near the end, and she had always hoped that Eric would fall in love with Jackie.

"That would have been a huge twist to the ending." Ryley said chuckling to herself.

Eric and Jackie had always despised each other and to have them end up together would have been a huge surprise. Alas, Jackie ended up with Fez instead. Eric was her favourite character because of his skinny, twitchy, witty attitude. Plus she thought he was cute. Steven Hyde never cared about anything, Fez was a pervert, and Kelso was a moron.

While the gang on the show was in their last "360" moment, thunder and lightening sounded outside Ryley's house and the TV turned off.

"NO!" Ryley screamed and leapt off the couch. "Not now please, it's the last episode. You can do this during re-runs but not now please!" she cried.

As Ryley pressed the power button on her television, a jolt of electricity shot through her and all Ryley saw was a blur of colour, then blackness.

707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

Eric Forman had just finished chanting the countdown for the new year, the last year of the '70s. He drank the rest of his beer and hugged his family and friends. He had missed them so much while he was in Africa. His mother couldn't stop hugging and kissing him, he started to feel claustrophobic.

"Mom? MOM! I need a break okay. I'm just going to go get some air." Eric placed his empty can on the coffee table and walked through the kitchen to the patio doors.

"I should've prepared myself a little more for this "homecoming". Not what I need right now." Eric said to no one in particular.

He sat on the hood of his car, the Vista Cruiser, and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and saw a figure laying on the end of the driveway. It was a small figure, the figure of a girl!

He slid off the hood and walked towards the laying girl. The girl's eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing. Panicking slightly, Eric ran back inside his house and dragged his mother out to the driveway.

"Mom, you don't think she's dead do you?" Eric worried.

"No honey I don't think so, but she's frozen to the bone! Pick her up and bring her inside to keep her warm." Kitty Forman ordered her son just like she would have as a nurse at the hospital.

Eric picked up the frozen girl and brought her inside his house, and onto the living room couch.

"Eric, who's that?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, I found her laying in the driveway, unconscious." Eric stated.

"Well whoever she is, she is HOT!" Michael Kelso cried out.

"Michael! Now is not the time for your perverted rudeness!" Jackie Burkhart yelled and hit the idiotic man.

"Ow Jackie!" Kelso whined.

"Hey Forman, check her pockets" Steven Hyde suggested.

"What Hyde, haven't committed a crime in so long you thought you would start off again in petty theft?" Fez joked.

"No Fez, check her pockets to see if she has an ID or something so we can maybe find out who she is." Hyde said and slugged Fez on the arm.

Eric ignored his friends for the most part, and concentrated on his mother looking after this mystery girl her found.

After a few minutes, he saw the girl's chest heave up and down heavily and her eyelids opened.

"Where am I?" The girl asked shakily.

"Oh sweetheart, you are at the Forman's residence. My name is Kitty Forman. Lucky for you my son Eric found you before you froze to death. Do you remember how you got here honey?" Kitty asked.

Eric saw a confused and shocking look appear on the young girls face.

"The..the Forman's? What?" the girl looked around and saw Eric's face.

"Oh my god!" the girl yelled. She tried to jump up but her concussion hit her like a ton of bricks and she fell back on the couch in a heap.

"I remember the storm and the power going out… other than that, I'm…..I'm…." the girl started crying.

"Eric go get a cold damp cloth and a glass of water for this poor girl." Kitty ordered.

Eric walked into the kitchen, curious as hell. Where did that girl come from? And when she saw him, she freaked. That cant be a good sign. Eric thought.

707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

Ryley cried into her arms. I'm at the Forman's. How the hell did this happen? I'm IN That 70s Show!?

Ryley continued to cry when she felt a cold wet cloth over her forehead. That feels good.

"Dear, can you tell us your name?" Kitty asked.

"Ryley…Ryley Bennett." Ryley choked out. "I feel really sleepy. And dizzy"

"That would be the concussion. Here, my son will take you upstairs and find you a bed for the night. In the morning we can talk okay honey?" Kitty suggested. "Eric, take her to Laurie's room."

Before Eric could help the poor girl named Ryley up, Red took his arm and led him away from the crowd.

"Son, you better be sure that tomorrow I don't hear about you doing anything to that girl or you will find your homecoming gift will be my foot up your ass" Red reprimanded.

"Don't worry dad. I got this."

Eric took hold of Ryley and lifted her into his arms. She was light and her hair smelled like fruit loops. Eric walked up the stairs, with Ryley clinging to his neck. He started to feel something deep in his gut when she sighed and he felt her warm breath hit his neck. That feeling had been there when he was with Donna, and he missed it.

Walking into Laurie's room, he gently placed her on the bed. He tucked her in, then grabbed the cloth and started to leave.

"Don't leave Eric." Ryley whimpered softly.

Eric spun around and saw her sitting up in the bed and crying. When he was a teenager, and much more stupid, he would have thought the worst and put the moves on her. That and he would have been uncomfortable with all the crying.

"I'm just going to re-moisten your cloth" Eric stated and left for the bathroom.

Ryley wiped at her cheeks when Eric left. She was confused and didn't want to be left alone. She knew that she didn't know Eric personally, but because of the show she felt instantly comfortable with him. She freaked when she saw him, but she was very surprised. Her ultimate crush had saved her life, carried her to a bed, and tucked her in. He was being really sweet to her and she didn't want him to leave.


End file.
